Why Demons and Drinking Don't Mix
by Meta Knight Forever
Summary: Karasu takes Bui out to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. This can only lead to disaster. Rated T because of alcohol


_**This is my (late) Saint Patrick's Day gift to you. I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you're supposed to celebrate, but I was attempting to be funny. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. **_

Bui collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. It had been an exceptionally tough day of training, and all he wanted to do now was sleep it off. However, it seemed he had only just closed his eyes when he felt someone poking him and telling him to get up. Regretfully, Bui opened his eyes and saw Karasu staring down at him.

"What, Karasu?"

"You'll never guess what I got!"

"OK, what?" Bui asked. Karasu pouted.

"You're not even going to guess?"

"You just said I wouldn't be able to," Bui pointed out impatiently. "Besides, I don't like guessing games."

Karasu glared. "You're no fun."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Karasu said nothing, instead reaching down and shoving something into his face. Bui's eyes took a second to focus on the object, before realizing it was a six-pack of beer.

"How in the world did you get that?" Bui asked, both incredulous and suspicious. He wondered vaguely if he'd had to hide a couple bodies to get his hands on this.

Karasu's eyes narrowed. "I try to do something nice for you, and I'm immediately met with suspicion!" Karasu said, and rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He showed it to Bui, who saw it was a receipt. "See? They're paid for."

The fact that Karasu had a receipt was even more suspicious, but Bui decided it wasn't really all that important. Besides, there were more pressing issues.

"Fine, but why do you have it in the first place?"

Karasu swatted at Bui's legs, and Bui moved them so Karasu had room to sit on the couch. "Well, I was bored-"

"Oh, that explains it."

Karasu aimed another swat at Bui, this time just barely missing his arm. "Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, I was in town, and I heard some people were celebrating something called 'Saint Patrick's Day,' which, I am told, involves consuming large quantities of alcohol. So…" Karasu held up the six-pack again. Bui frowned.

"You want to celebrate a human holiday?"

"Why not?" he asked. "I thought it'd be fun. It's an excuse to get drunk, anyway."

Bui just shook his head as Karasu passed him a drink.

It felt like there was a rock concert going on in his head at full blast. Bui groaned and rubbed at his temples. What had he been doing last night? He tried to open his eyes, but found that it took much more effort than it was worth, so he just lay where he was and tried to think. He vaguely remembered Karasu had something to do with it, and there was something about alcohol-

There! That was it. He and Karasu had probably gotten drunk. Bui frowned. That was a problem. They had to train this morning, and Toguro would surely notice the hangover he was experiencing. Bui wanted to smack himself for being an idiot, but decided that would only worsen his headache. Maybe he should smack Karasu, since this was his stupid idea in the first place.

_Clank!_ A loud noise that sounded like a door being unlocked startled Bui, his eyes springing open, and he realized immediately that he was not in his room.

Oh crap.

He had somehow managed to land himself in a human prison cell.

It didn't look like he would be there long, though, because the door unlocking had been his, revealing a stern-looking police officer.

"Charges have been dropped. You're free to go."

Bui wanted to ask what charges the officer was talking about, but ended up saying nothing. He wasn't about to look his gift horse in the mouth, so he just stood up and left.

Outside, Bui was surprised to see Karasu standing there.

"Glad to see you could make it," Karasu said. "If we leave now, we might make it to the training grounds before Toguro notices we were gone." Bui grimaced at the thought of Toguro's wrath if he found out about last night, and began walking at a swift pace towards the grounds.

They walked in silence for a while. Bui took the opportunity to survey Karasu. Minus the bloodshot eyes, he didn't look like he had a hangover at all! Bui growled when he noticed Karasu was smirking at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Karasu said, though he didn't look sorry at all. "I'm just not usually the one to get you out of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Bui asked.

Karasu's smirk got bigger. "What, you think those charges dropped magically?"

Bui just glared at him. "Don't look so proud. It was probably your fault I got arrested in the first place."

Karasu shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one who got into a bar fight."

"Is that what happened?" Bui asked.

"Something like that. By the way, I never suspected you were such an angry drunk. I mean, I didn't catch the details, but-"

"Wait, back up," Bui interrupted, his head throbbing as he struggled to catch up. "What were we doing at a bar in the first place? We were sitting on the couch!"

Karasu rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really did get black-out drunk last night. We ran out of beer, obviously, so we went to the bar to get more."

Bui was about to say something, but then a thought struck him. "What have you been doing all night then, while I was busy being arrested?"

Karasu shrugged. "Hell if I remember, but probably not getting arrested, since I just woke up in a park this morning and came here to get you."

Bui snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you were just perfect last night."

"I guess I was, because I was the one who controlled myself last night."

Bui was about to retort, but they had reached the training grounds, where the younger Toguro brother was standing, waiting for them.

He looked pretty angry.

They both braced themselves and approached the demon. He looked at both of them before speaking.

"Either of you want to tell me what you did last night?"

They stayed silent, hoping against hope that maybe Toguro had no proof and was trying to scare the confession out of them.

Toguro's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, and he signaled for the duo to follow him. They made their way to the room Karasu and Bui had started drinking in last night. Bui was relieved that at the very least they had disposed of the evidence, as it was free of any empty beers lying around.

Toguro silently reached down and picked up a remote off the table. He turned on the TV to a news station.

"_We are receiving reports that last night, someone planted a bomb and blew up city hall. Luckily, no one was hurt, but police have no leads and are still looking for evidence. If anyone knows any-"_

Toguro turned the power off and looked at the two, who knew they had been caught. Bui turned to Karasu.

"You can control yourself when you're drunk, huh?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
